The present invention relates to a continuity tester and more particularly, relates to a continuity tester for testing many different types of devices and circuits.
The art of continuity testers is an old one and as such, many different continuity testers have been previously proposed. These testers have been utilized to test fuses, bulbs, etc. Many of the prior art continuity testers have been suitable only for a limited use and/or have been incorporated with other devices such as flashlights. Also, many such testers have been designed for use with high voltage AC test circuits.